


New York

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s AU, AU, F/M, OC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: A holiday fic based off of the prompt "I’m stuck in the bus station on Christmas and you see me crying. No, I’m not okay, thanks for asking."





	New York

“What are you doing here, doll? You alright?” A very attractive man walked up to you, one hand in his pocket and the other grasped tightly around a duffel bag.

“No, I’m not alright.” You said, wiping at your eyes again with your handkerchief, which was now soaked through. “There’s too much snow and they’ve cancelled the buses, if you hadn’t noticed. It’s Christmas Eve and there’s no way I’m gonna be home by seven tomorrow morning."

“Where ya trying to go?”

“New York. I underestimated the weather for this week. Didn’t think it would snow this much.”

“I’m trying to get there too, doll.” The man sighed, sitting down next to you and putting his bag on the floor.

“You from the city?” You asked him, turning slightly in your seat to face him. You figured there was no harm in small talk, since you had no idea how long you’d be here in the bus terminal.

“Brooklyn.”

“Manhattan.”

The man studied you for a second, looking you up and down. “So you’re a rich kid?”

“I wish.” You held back a laugh. “Just about the opposite. But what brings you here the night before Christmas?”

“Visited a cousin. Nothin’ special.” He shrugged. “Sure didn’t know this was gonna happen."

“You think we’ll be here long?” You asked him.

“From the looks of it, yes.” He said, peering out of the window next to the two of you. “The name’s Bucky.”

“Excuse me?” You wiped your eyes again, discreetly, trying to remove the last of the tears from your face without ruining your makeup.

“I never told ya my name. I’m Bucky Barnes."

“Nice to meet you, Bucky. I’m y/f/n y/l/n.”

“Say, are we practically the only people in here?” Bucky asked, looking around. “Woulda thought more people would be going back to the city for the holidays."

“I bet everyone else was able to plan their trips better. We’re just about the only people in here." You pointed to two older looking women who were seemingly scrutinizing the two of you, and the man at the ticket booth, with his feet kicked up on the counter and an unfolded newspaper in his hands covering the rest of his body from sight.

“Wish people would mind their own business.” Bucky muttered, gesturing to the old women.

You smiled a bit, fidgeting with your handkerchief. “I bet they’re just bored. Not everyone’s got such an interesting person to talk to."

The two of you sat in silence for the next few minutes. “What a sorry Christmas this is.” You said, suddenly.

“At least I’m spending it with a pretty dame.” Bucky winked, making you blush.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Bucky.”

“Say, doll, when you get to New York, look me up. I’ll take you dancing some time.” He smiled. “Maybe for New Year’s."

“I’d like that.” You tried but couldn’t contain your smile at the thought. "You’ve got yourself a date."


End file.
